Super Spy Sleepover
by jlhx
Summary: To welcome Ryan's new girlfriend, Sharpay hosts a sleepover for the girls. A sleepover in which the boys can't help but spy. Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyanOC


**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM. I do own Sierra Stewart as my Original Character.**

**A/N: I shouldn't be starting on a new story especially since I still have two in the process. I'm asking anybody who's willing to help me in 'Are We Really Through?'.**

* * *

It was another typical day at East High, cheerleaders were found practicing their routine out in front of the school, skaters were grinding up and down the stairs, the drama club acting out their new line for the upcoming play, over-achievers discussing the new chapter learned in class. Troy and Gabriella passed by all of them as they walked towards their lockers. Along the way, greetings were thrown at them; "Troy", "Hey Gabriella", "See you next period bro", "We'll save you a seat ok?"

As the carried on to homeroom, they met up with all their friends. As the basketball boys; Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were engrossed with the conversation at hand as the talked about the basketball game last night. The Lakers played the Rockets and the Suns played the Hawks. Chad and Jason were major Lakers fans while Troy and Zeke opted for the Suns. Over with the girls and Ryan, they were being introduced to the newest member of the gang, Sierra Stewart, Ryan's new girlfriend.

Sierra Stewart had just moved from Arizona, Phoenix to be exact. She had pretty blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Meeting Ryan over the weekend at the mall, they just clicked in an instance.

"So Gabi, how was the weekend with the boyfriend?" asked the prying blonde dressed in designer gear, pink of course.

"Fine Shar, besides, why are you so interested anyways?" Gabriella replied.

"Well if you must know, I'm curious. I mean, your dad visits like once a month and we all know you and Troy can't keep your hands off each other…Can somebody say awkward?" Sharpay grinned.

Laughing out, Taylor responded, "Awkward"

The girls stared at Taylor before going into fits of laughter. Before Gabriella had time for a come back, their homeroom teacher, entered the room. Immediately, the class settled down and returned to their seats. was known for giving detentions at the most bizarre times, not to mention during her detentions, the strangest tasks were given. Who makes students paint in detention?

As classes passed and lunch approached, the group of ten headed towards their usual table, and they sat at their typical seats. Troy and Gabriella of course joined by the hip, sat side-by-side. Chad, who sat next to Troy then Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor and finally, Sharpay who sat next to Gabriella to finish the circle.

Though out lunch, conversations were thrown, caught and passed. Suddenly, the girl pretty in pink squealed as she thought of the perfect idea, "Oh My Gosh! You have to come over for a sleepover, girls only of course."

Nodding at the idea, the girls quickly agreed. "It'll definitely be a great way for us to get to know you better Sierra." Gabriella commented.

Sierra smiled at how polite Gabriella was. Sure, Sharpay was great, but maybe just a bit high strung. Kelsi was very quiet she noted. Taylor was more of a blend between Gabriella and Kelsi was what Sierra noticed.

"Alright then, so it's agreed, this Friday, my place. We'll have the sleepover there." Sharpay said.

The girls agreed, however, the boys managed to get a word in. "Taylor, I thought were going to see that new movie that just came out" Chad whined.

"I thought we were going out too Brie." Troy joined in straight after.

Taylor, gave a stern look at Chad before replying, "I'm sorry Chad but we can watch the movie on Saturday, besides, you always say to me you wanted to hang out and have your male bonding time with the boys. Here's your chance."

Chad pouted and looked down having no return to what was just said. "I'm sorry babe, maybe we could do something over the weekend." Gabriella apologized as she felt more sympathetic to Troy. Unlike Chad who got no sympathy.

"Oh and no boys" Sharpay added making it clear; no boys were to be there.

"What about Ryan?" Kelsi questioned, "It is after all his house too."

"Don't worry about Ryan, I've had tons of sleepovers with him in the house. He usually has a sleepover too. And he's knows better than to do anything. Right Ry?" Sharpay commented with a questioning glare.

Ryan nodded slowly; he appreciated and respected his sister's privacy, along with her friend's as well.

The ten students got up and headed to their next class as the bell rang. Gabriella and Taylor were headed to AP Calculus as Kelsi, Sharpay and Sierra made their way to Drama. The boys were lucky enough to have a class together. Gym.

This school year, PE was going to be different. Boys and girls weren't going to have gym together anymore. Boys were going to have one class while girls had another. The president of the board of committee thinks that boys get too distracted when the girls are around, hence, the new system.

"This stinks, me and Tay were suppose to have a night of funn…if you catch my drift." Chad wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis on the fun.

"Please, like you could get laid anyways." Zeke made a comment as how Chad never got passed second base with Taylor.

The boys hollered out with laughter as the exited the locker rooms and headed for the gym. "But seriously Ryan, you are one lucky bastard. I mean, a house full of chicks, -in a sleepover!" Chad said.

"It's nothing I'm not used to. Sharpay used to have sleepovers all the time." Ryan replied.

"Have you ever thought about spying on them though? I mean, what exactly do girls talk about in sleepover's anyways?" Chad asked.

"No. And how should I know?" Ryan questioned.

"Dude, who cares what they talk about. They probably talk about the thing they talk about in school anyways." Troy said.

Chad thought for a moment. "Wow, dude, don't think too hard" Zeke laughed. Glaring at the baker, Chad asked "Hey Ryan, you never spied on your sister's sleepovers before right?"

Nodding, Ryan gave a questioning look. "But that was before your girlfriend was invited too right?" Chad grinned

"So..?"

"Well, don't you want to know what they're saying about you? I mean, since Sierra is new, they're probably going to talk to her the most right? And since it's a sleepover, they're probably going to talk about boys." Chad grinned.

Thinking for a moment, Ryan actually considered this. The thought of his sister and her wrath quickly brought him out of the idea.

"Come on guys, it's a great idea! Ryan could put a couple of cameras in Sharpay's room and we could watch it. You know you want to" the frizzy haired boy encouraged.

Troy, the more sensible member of the boys, standing equal to Zeke and Ryan, agreed to the plan shockingly. He had his reasons and here they were. "All out girlfriends are going to be spilling their hearts out because they don't know were listening. Sharpay trusts Ryan so she won't suspect anything. Not to mention, Sharpay said that you usually have sleepovers on the same day. We could sleepover at your place so it'll be easier to spy on the girls"

Like always, Chad, Zeke and Jason agreed with their captain. Now all they needed to convince was Ryan.

"Please?!" Chad pouted. It was not a pretty sight. Especially from Ryan's view. Taking another peek from his closed eyes, he agreed, only to say, "As long as Chad never pouts for me again."

And so it was planned, this Friday, the boys were going to spy on the girls' sleepover.

* * *

**A/N: Please consider helping me in my other story 'Are We Really Through?' and tell me what you think by review-ing!!! ^.^**


End file.
